


Come Back to Bed

by TheAnimationTeller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller
Summary: Alexander, as usual, not going to sleep. In comes Lafayette to get him to bed.





	Come Back to Bed

Lafayette wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of typing coming from the desk. Looking over they see Alexander sitting there, typing like his life depended on it. They sigh softly and get up out of the warm bed and go over to him, wrapping their arms around his shoulder. 

“Alexander, go to bed mon amour, it’s,” Lafayette looks over at the clock on the bedside table, “1 a.m. it is time to go to sleep.” 

“Laf, only one more hour then I’m done, I promise,” Alexander says, typing like a mad man. 

“Nope,” they say, saving his work and closing the laptop before he could realise what was going on. 

“Lafayette,” he starts to say when he gets cut off with a kiss from them. 

“Come to sleep, you can work tomorrow, when you are at your job, not in the middle of the night when you have gone how long without sleep?” 

Alexander counts on his fingers and mumbles, “Three days.” 

Lafayette sighs softly, and shakes their head, “Mon amour, you cannot do this to yourself. You already know that it is unhealthy and it can hurt you so much.” 

He nods his head and takes off his glasses, closes his eyes and rubs at them. Lafayette grabs one of their shirts and hands it to the shorter man, “Go change and get into bed.” 

Alex nods his head again and gets changed, returns to the room and lays down next to the taller person. Lafayette brings the man into his arms and has him close his eyes. Alex falls asleep as soon as his eyes close, snoring softly. Lafayette smiles and closes their eyes, falling asleep once more.


End file.
